


Trophy Boyfriends

by Debz_Baumaus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi and Daichi Birthday Fic, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, Fluff and Crack, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealous Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Mentioned Uniform Fetish, Mentions of Cuff Using, Nervous Azumane Asahi, New Year's Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Office Party, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Post-Time Skip, Protective Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debz_Baumaus/pseuds/Debz_Baumaus
Summary: Daichi decides to accompany Asahi to his work's New Year's Eve office party, instead of having their usual Karasuno volley team get-together celebration in Miyagi.Daichi has ulterior motives and Asahi is anxious, as always.(A Twitter thread turned fic.)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Trophy Boyfriends

"Slow down with that sake, Asahi! You know you can't handle your liquor well."

"I w-wouldn't be drinking if y-you hadn't come dressed like _that_ , Daichi! You're making them nervous! They're staring!"

When Asahi thought to invite his 3-year boyfriend to his office's New Year's Eve get-together for a change of pace, he hadn't expected the outfit at all.

Sawamura Daichi, in his Miyagi Police uniform, in a Tokyo diner with a group of fashion designers.

Oh, **on his birthday**!

Daichi sighs with a fond smile decorating his face as he kneads one of Asahi's shoulders; it's an old habit from their Karasuno volley days. As much as Daichi can be intimidating, he is also extremely caring and comforting. "Asahi, only... three people are looking, and they're giggling and glancing. Bet they think we look good together," he says with pride. "Besides, everyone's been nice and welcoming, I've been friendly. Nothing's falling apart, Asa-chan." He grins, that familiarly warm captain grin with a fatherly energy, and Asahi relaxes.

"I still don't get why you had to dress like that. Isn't it prohibited to wear your uniform when off-duty?"

Daichi blushes deeply as he raises his shoulders sheepishly. "Well, truth is..."

The countdown to January 1st, Asahi's birthday begins. Daichi inches closer to Asahi.

"I wanted everyone to know..."

Asahi's coworkers huddle-up to yell the seconds; Daichi corners Asahi against one of the tables in the humble dining corridor they reserved for the group.

"That you're off-limits." Daichi leans up into Asahi's face. "You're mine," he whispers before claiming Asahi's mouth in a slow, hungry kiss while everyone else explodes into cheers.

Thankfully, no one disturbs them.

"Happy birthday, Asa-chan~."

\---

**OMAKE**

It is late in the afternoon when they both finally rise from Asahi's bed in a sleepy haze. Their state of undress has them cuddling further into each other's embrace, groaning from headaches and the chill of their clashing feet. Once their brains catch-up with their bodies and consciousness finally returns to them, Asahi asks again, "So, why did you dress like a cop, exactly?" He mumbles into Daichi's cheek, brows furrowed.

"You told me how your career is more open to LGBT+ folks. So I thought I better make it clear that your boyfriend can beat 'em up if they even try to look at you in a flirty way."

Asahi sighs and erupts into giggles. "Dai-chan, besides me, there's only two bisexual people, two gay men, three lesbians, and one trans woman, who is straight but is only into short guys -and, yes, I already arranged for her and Noya to meet. You didn't have to dress like that because of five people. And they already knew about you. I have pictures of both of us on my work area."

He rubs his beard against Daichi's face to annoy him, "Still, I appreciate your efforts to show us off, I guess, but mostly," he beams at Daichi, "thank you for accepting to celebrate differently, all the way here, just with me."

Daichi rubs their noses together and chuckles deeply (alluringly, Asahi thinks). "Anything for you, Asa-chan. Except stuff that promotes your introverted panic further. I want you to be confident and not care about what others think."

"I definitely think we made some people jealous yesterday. You're right. We do look good!"

Daichi moves to hover over Asahi, "Now, this is your best angle, when you look the most beautiful. And it's only for me to see."

Safe to say, they celebrated into the next day.

\---

**OMAKE**

"Okay, I admit, I also remembered you liking role-play and getting riled-up and turning super needy, clingy, whiny, demanding, submissive... Like a brat! And looking at you so helpless and in cuffs when you're bigger and stronger, with those sweaty, clenched muscles and your teary face, while you beg with those red, swollen lips... Well, can you blame me, my pillow princess Asahi~?"

"... I hate you, Dai~!" Asahi punches at Daichi's pecs, and even though it hurts a bit, because Asahi can never measure his strength, Daichi laughs freely.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @ContrastMinds for more improv fics and check out my other ao3 Haikyuu drabbles!


End file.
